


Black Dream

by revolution_BAP



Category: NXT
Genre: M/M, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_BAP/pseuds/revolution_BAP
Summary: Aleister Black is a silent guy in deep trouble. Velveteen Dream gets his eyes on him and doesn't care about anything else.





	Black Dream

Aleister Black was a silent guy, rarely being loud and getting the attention. And even that one time he was trying to be more talkative, that's when he had gotten in trouble. He wasn't afraid of them but they were dangerous. He tried to avoid them and finally made it to the near city. He would stay there and be out of trouble for the rest of his life. They also had those type of bars Aleister liked, so this new city was perfect to him. 

It was late in the night, he took everything he needed to his new home, and now was taking some rest. As he kept silently drinking, the door of the bar opened abruptly and no matter how many people came in the bar this was the first time Aleister turned to see. It was young male dressed in fancy type of clothes. Long earring, hair up, pink warm coat and hands up greeting the bar man before walking in. He looked around and didn't seem to like any face that moment he noticed Aleister looking and an evil expression appeared on the young male's face. 

Aleister quickly looked back to his drink almost panicking. He didn't want anything from anyone. That moment he felt a face close to his, so he hesitantly lowered the drink and slowly turned to look. He saw the young guy was really close as he spoke:

"I panicked you, huh? Do you like me that much? Hmm I'm Velveteen Dream. Who are you handsome?"

asked the younger feeling warm from the view, but Aleister didn't respond, he turned back to his drink and ignored. Velveteen rolled his eyes:

"It's ok, I'll ask the bar man"

continued Velveteen and leaned his body slowly on the bar table bringing his lips close to the bar man's ear. Soon he smirked again and sat close to Black:

"So you're Aleister Black. Would you buy me a drink, Aleister?"

he was once again ignored as the older let the empty glass on the bar table and took the money out to pay. That moment he felt a hand on his own that made him dangerously frown his eyebrows and look at the younger:

"Wait, don't go. Will you come again? Give me your phone number"

said Velveteen not knowing what to do to get the man talking, look at him or give him his phone number. So as Aleister was looking at him, Velveteen made a sudden move forward and kissed the older. It caused shocking reaction from the people around and Aleister's eyes were ready to pop out, his heart beating fast. He pushed the younger back breaking the kiss. It was a hard push so Velveteen hit all the chair behind him almost falling. Many men got between them to prevent the fight. The place becoming soon loud from the people trying to calm Aleister down. So Velveteen left quickly while Aleister looked at his direction, not wanting anything bad but only to break the kiss. He sweared as he looked down before leaving the bar. 

The morning was more surprising this time since he found a paper with an address in his jacket pocket. It must be from that young guy, he thought. He got completely disturbed, washing up while lost in his thoughts. 

The notebook with the tattoo designs left open on the coffee table in the living room. As Aleister was taking a hot shower. As he finished, he managed to get his lower body dressed before he hears the doorbell ring twice. He pushed his hair back and the stayed perfectly back as they were still wet and proceeded to open the door. His heart stopped beating for a moment when he saw the guy who kissed him yesterday standing in front of him. He was dressed in his usual fancy clothes, but this time he had his head lowered before looking at him:

"Look, I know how you feel now, and you're right. I'm sorry."

he apologized and gave a quick look at Aleister's uncovered upper body. The older breathed out through his nose not knowing what he should do. But the younger complained:

"Tsk! Let me inside, that's so rude. I just apologized"

and surprisingly Black made some space for the younger to come in:

"You don't need to, we can talk like that too"

replied Velveteen making Aleister turn and give him an angry look before heading to his room:

"Oops, sorry. Thanks for allowing me inside"

he slightly raised his voice for the other to hear him. As he sat, he took his coat off along with his scarf, while checking the house. Not much later Aleister was back and proceeded to sit next to the younger but still keep a distance. That moment Black's eyes fell on Velveteen Dream's crop top, causing the other to smirk:

"Like what you see?"

asked the younger in a flirty tone as he placed his hand on the back of the sofa and slides it pulling his body towards Aleister. He approached his face and brought his lips close to the other's but the older placed his hand on Velveteen's chest stopping him:

"No."

and turned his face away ignoring the male next to him. Velveteen breathed out of his nose feeling his mood breaking. He got up grabbing his coat:

"Fine"

he was angry, quickly wearing it and walked out. Aleister didn't even follow him so the younger rolled his eyes pissed off and closed the door behind him with a bang. Aleister didn't care, he made to get up but that's when he noticed the younger's scarf. 'He forgot it...or...?' thought Black being unsure whether it was an accident or not. He didn't want to throw it away either keep it. He had to give it back, but he didn't know the address of Velveteen Dream. His eyes slightly opened more when he remembered the paper in his pocket after the bar, he went up to his bedroom finding it on the cupboard near. Next day he would give the scarf back. 

The first thing Aleister did in the morning after finishing eating, was to take the scarf and headed to the troublesome younger's house. As he was approaching his footsteps became slower seeing from afar the male crying. Black frowned his eyebrows getting angry, who could have made him so sad. That moment he noticed the door of a black car closing and he immediately focused. So as the car passed near him, he noticed the driver, it was an old woman probably Velveteen's mother. 

That moment his eyes fell in the crying male who saw him. Aleister looked down not knowing what to do. But he knew he had to give the scarf, so he kept taking slow steps towards the other. As he approached more he raised his head up looking at his crying eyes and proceeded to hand him over the scarf. But instead Velveteen hugged him tightly and cried in his hug. Aleister didn't know how to react, but soon still unsure he hugged the crying male too. 

When Velveteen felt better he looked up at the male in who's hug he was and let him go:

"I'm sorry"

he spoke apologetically. That moment Aleister, with frowning eyebrows , spoke: 

"Why were you crying?"

that moment Velveteen looked down and then back at the older's eyes:

"My family threw me out, for the obvious reason. Cause I'm more into men than into women. What about...you?"

"Me? I'm not bothered by it. I don't see it as something bad, we all chose what we really want. Men or women, no one has the right to judge"

his words left Velveteen speechless. He could never imagine a man looking like this would believe in equality. As he was lost in his thoughts , Aleister moved his head like saying bye, and walked away. Velveteen looked disappointed to see Black leave, he walked inside and checked the male through the window. That's when he saw six men with iron bats following him. Aleister didn't show it but saw them so he turned on the nearest turn ending up on a narrow. To Velveteen, the image was still slightly revealed, he quickly wiped his tears away and watched what happens in stress.

Aleister had no other choice than turn and look at them, he popped his eyebrows for a second when he saw the men. It was them, from the city he lived in previously. One of them spoke:

"What a great coincidence. We thought we lost you."

and that moment they all started attacking him at the same time. Aleister managed to kick one of them hard on the head taking him out for now, but the other five kept hitting him. He fought again, managing to get other four laying down but the other two were still up hitting him mercilessly. Soon he groaned in pain and started to kneel, the vision becoming blurry, soon he couldn't fight it anymore and fainted. 

Warmth touched his body and he slowly started to open his eyes. He looked around to see, he was inside a house. That's when he abruptly looked to see who was sitting on the chair near the bed he was in, ignoring the pain that hit him again because of his sudden move. He saw the younger looking at him with judging eyes:

"Between the two of us, you're the troublesome. Don't look at me like that, I helped you. I would call for help but I don't know in what trouble you must be."

"Trouble? I'm in no trouble, I'm clean"

he complained but Velveteen only raised an eyebrow ironically as response. Aleister pressed his lips together while breathing out of his nose, not knowing how to handle the younger. Soon Velveteen took a pill and and approached real close the older getting his complete attention:

"You need this, it will help you to feel relief"

the older didn't want to trust him but the younger didn't seem he would stop and the pill was in his hands giving it to his mouth. So Aleister parted his lips opening his mouth, and Velveteen approached more placing the pill in his open mouth and kissed him again. This time deepening the kiss. Aleister tried to complain, having his head leaning back and brought his hands up trying to find the other's shoulders. Accidentally he touched the younger's bare body since Velveteen was wearing a crop tone from his huge collection of them. Soon Velveteen broke the kiss and the pill slipped in Aleister's throat swallowing it. He gasped for air while the younger wiped the corner of his lips with his thumb. The older looked back at him and spoke:

"You keep kissing me without my permission"

but he saw Velveteen looking at him with dirty thirsty eyes. Aleister felt suddenly hot inside, his eyes traveling on he younger's body. He knew what the other was asking and felt tempted. But as Velveteen was about to take a step over e reached his hand out signing him to stop which other did:

"Stop, no. Thank you for your help. I owe you."

he said while avoiding to look the younger in the eyes and started to get off of the bed, soon walking out of the house while thanking the annoyed male again. He wouldn't stand to be a burden to anyone. 

Aleister had to end this. He couldn't be changing places just to avoid six men. They were all dangerous and athletic but he had to end this. So he got on his motorcycle and drove till the near city. Even if he was still bruised from yesterday, he had to prove to these men that he's not afraid of them. Arriving, he looked at his old neighborhood and sweared inside his head. He had to deal with them earlier but the problem was that Black didn't want any trouble.

He was getting closer to the area where the six of them usually sat to drink and smoke. But what he saw made him open his eyes wide while pressing on the breaks. They were getting taken by officers. One of them noticed him, and screamed at his direction:

"Aleister!"

that moment all six of them turned to look at him along with the officers and the people that had gathered there, the man continued:

"You think you can end it all like this?! I have many friends where I'm going. Remember, we'll all be out real soon and then we're coming after you again!"

he screamed making Aleister curse inside his head the day he met them. The officers lowered their heads to push the men in the car. And that moment, a guy from the people gathered turned towards Aleister:

"Someone sued them, but kept his name a secret"

he gossiped to the silent male. Black moved his head positively like thanking him, and with frowning eyebrows he drove back home. It started to rain slowly yet he didn't care, driving faster than before. He managed to arrive home before the rain gets worse and there he found a surprise. Velveteen was standing outside his door pressing the doorbell. He was dressed in even more fancy clothes and long earrings with a handbag. He looked pissed as he turned to look at him:

"I've been pressing that damn button for hours"

"You sound like a mad girlfriend"

teased Aleister as he got off of the motorcycle, while Velveteen did a loud 'tsk!' rolling his eyes and turned towards the door again, waiting the older to unlock. They got inside the house and Velveteen could get rid of the coat, scarf and handbag. He turned to see the older taking his black leather jacket off, he approached making him turn to the younger. Velveteen passed his fingers through Aleister's wet hair as he approached as much as possible, their bodies touching:

"You're wet"

and approached for a kiss but Aleister placed his hands on Velveteen's hips to push him back as fast as he could but failed. Yet Velveteen stopped:

"How...did you do anything..."

"With the men? Yes, I sue them. They can do whatever they want, but not in my neighborhood, not to my man"

the words coming out almost like a moan as he kissed the older. This time they both closed their eyes in the kiss. Velveteen didn't wait more to jump in his hug, bringing his legs around Aleister's waist and the other held him, and walked to his bedroom without breaking the kiss. They undressed each other quickly and Velveteen gave himself to Black. It was the first time the older was so open to anyone, and the most unbelievable to him was to be thrusting inside a man. Velveteen couldn't stop moaning Aleister's name, and before the older comes inside him, he screamed Velveteen Dream. 

Aleister opened his eyes, turning to see the spot next to him empty. He moved his head from right to left to find Velveteen entering the room:

"Chill, honey. I just got up few minutes ago. I gotta go"

He said while wearing his scarf and leaned to kiss the older. Aleister kissed him back and breathed out in relief letting his body fall on the bed. He then accompanied the happy younger till the door, since the other preferred to walk till home. 

Black headed to shower, slowly getting lost in his thoughts, was it that easy to get rid of these men or would Velveteen stay with him after getting what he wanted. As he finished showering he noticed the income message he didn't saw earlier. It was from a crazy guy, Dean Ambrose, he used to talk from time to time in his old neighborhood. He was asking him to meet in the afternoon at their old streets, like they used to. It was really sudden for Aleister but Dean was an unpredictable guy. So he replied positively. 

Even if he wasn't that type of a person, he called Velveteen to ask him go out tonight, but the other didn't respond to his phone call. He frowned his eyebrows but decided not to pressure the younger, to give him time. He slept but the first image that came to his mind was of Velveteen, before he falls asleep. 

The next day he decided to sit peacefully and empty his mind. It surprised yet angered him that he couldn't stop thinking of the younger. Why wouldn't he call or send a message at least. Was Aleister a toy to him or was Aleister himself overreacting. It drove him crazy. He soon took deep breaths and concentrated on his today meeting with Dean. Wore his leather jacket and got on his motorcycle to drive till there. It was getting dark and the area he was visiting was too dangerous. It still didn't scare him. 

Finally he arrived, a dark and old yard full of old half crashed cars. He stopped as he saw a figure in the dark:

"Hey man. What's up?"

he heard Dean's drunken voice, Aleister got off his motorcycle:

"Hey"

he said and greeted the male. That moment Dean took his phone out:

"I'm going to get straight to the point. I need to show you a video"

"A video?"

Aleister felt confused but Dean pressed play on the video in his phone answering to Black's question. It was Velveteen Dream unconscious and the the six men he thought he got rid of were tying him on a chair. Dean closed the video and Aleister, with shock and disappointment, looked at him in the eyes:

"How could you!?"

"You did the same to me, Aleister. Remember?!"

raised Dean his voice and he was right. Aleister had helped those men against Dean in the past but he had apologized for it. He looked down getting his threatening expression on his face:

"What can I do to get Velveteen back?"

"It's pretty simple you know, just do them a job."

"What kind of a job?"

asked Aleister determined, and that's when Dean smirked at him. Pulling a paper from his pocket and handed it to the stressed male in front of him before he disappears in the darkness. Black's eyes immediately fell on the paper, there was an address and a time. He had to drive quickly. He headed where he was told to, it was getting late too but he didn't feel any need to sleep either feared anything. 

When he arrived, the location was far away from the city. There was only one building and seven one room houses with two Jeeps around. The six men seem to be waiting for him dressed to perfectly show what kind of thugs they were, adding bandanas to cover their faces. One of them lowered it to talk:

"Get in the Jeep and do whatever the man inside it tells you"

as he turned to walk towards the Jeep he gave a quick to what was happening inside the near room, only to be shocked. The we're young boys giving their bodies to customers for money and they didn't seem to have any other choice judging from the muscular men waiting outside their doors. He finally got in the car and next to the driver he ho had the most disgusting face Aleister had ever seen. He wasn't ugly, but his soul for sure was. 

They drove for hours and the man next to him couldn't stop explaining to him the scary details of what they did to the victims. But he could take even a word from Aleister said nice the younger chose silence. Arriving the area looked somehow worse than the previous one. There were only tents there and even more men securing the area. Black's job was to bring them one more victim. The car stopped, the driver got out of the car and Aleister had to keep a close eye, today they would kidnap a victim. He felt his face heat up, he could almost hear his his heart beating.

Suddenly the door of opened and young male jumped out of it. He looked around seventeen and he had almost escaped, when the driver run after him. He turned panicked and pointed towards Aleister and screamed:

"Hey! Catch him!"

that moment Aleister held his breath, not wanting to be part of this, he only wanted Velveteen back. But he knew it was already too late to go back now. So he got out of the car making the younger male look at him in shock, seeing a tall guy frowning his eyebrows and looking so strong. So he started running fast, and Aleister run behind him like a perfect killer. And before the young male approaches the forest to escape, he felt Aleister's hand grab him by the shirt:

"No, let me go. Please, I'm begging you"

yet the taller didn't listen, hosting him on his shoulder and walked back towards the car, placing him at the back side and that's when the now happy driver vaccines the boy. He smirked at Aleister who didn't respond and got back in the car. They drove back till the tent area where three other men took the unconscious male and laughed at him. 

Aleister turned towards the driver:

"When will I get Velveteen back?"

"We don't have him?"

"What?!"

he asked Aleister angry as he grabbed the driver by the shirt. The man brought his hands up:

"Chill I meant we don't have him here. You gotta drive back to the main building where you were"

that moment Aleister let go of the man harshly pushing him back. He was driven back where he left his motorcycle. And was let out of the car once they arrived in front of the main building. The tall male quickly walked towards the six laughing males, losing his patience:

"Give me Velveteen back!"

"I always wanted to see you like this Aleister. Helpless. And make you do things that will haunt you for the rest of your life."

replied one of the men and laughed again. Black stayed silent and that's when he saw a man pulling Velveteen out of the building. His eyes wide open focusing on his lover. Velveteen looked exhausted. He mustn't haven eaten anything or drunk any water. His hands were still tied front with a piece of clothing and there was blood at the corner of his lips. He pushed Velveteen towards the tall male but the younger's legs gave up ready to fall down but Aleister managed to catch him before he falls down. The men waved at him and laughing turn their backs to the couple as they walked inside the building.

Aleister wanted to attack them but held the urge to do so. He leaded Velveteen in his motorcycle and drove home. He took him in his arms, bridal style, as they arrived and leaded him inside his house. After letting him lay in the bed, quickly headed in the kitchen bringing water and prepared something light for the younger to eat. It was almost 5:00 in the morning and felt extra tired yet he continued to take care of Dream until he knew the other was alright and sleeping. Only then he let himself rest too.

No matter how hard it was, Aleister asked Velveteen to do nothing about what had happened. So they tried to stay out of trouble. Velveteen lost any calmness that remained inside him, the incident felt like he'll and now his boyfriend was asking him to do nothing. So Aleister explained:

"They showed me and made me so unforgivable things in order to get you back. I'll be also in deep trouble if you interfere, come on. I'm sorry"

he frowned his eyebrows in sadness and Velveteen agreed with him, not wanting to make him feel worse. But when he was asked by the older if the men touched him, he didn't reply. He pushed Aleister on the bed laying above him:

"Let's have some fun, you don't want more negative conversations"

he complained playfully and Aleister smirked at him before kissing him. It would be for both of them to live with so many secrets and carry with them the bad things they did in the past, but they had each other to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Velveteen looks too thirsty :P hope these two give a kiss one day ^^


End file.
